genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ibrahim Chakrabati
There will be hope here. The Forest Viewer, also known as Ibrahim, or Subject-002, is an omnisicient superhuman currently employed/held by the Chiasm Syndicate. He is notable for being one of a few superhumans capable of breaking the Cammaerts Axiom The Forest Viewer was previously held at The Location, alongside 11 other mostly unidentified superhumans. The Unctuous Scribe is one of the few people the Forest Viewer maintains any meaningful relationship with, he has explained the symbol system to her. It has been heavily implied that Ibrahim has romantic feelings for her, but he has not confessed them. Charactistics Ibrahim is a very plucky guy, sometimes to the point of childishness. However, he 'sees all' and he knows how to handle his potentially dangerous power. He is not to be angered, and is known to be able to crack skulls with his bare hands. It is also possible Ibrahim hypnotizes people via subliminal messaging, but he is usually not allowed to by his friend. He is highly protective of his niece Jamila, who does not even know he's alive (and Ibrahim thinks this is probably for the better). He likes puns, elaborate practical jokes and his hobby is playing impossible pranks. In the story Chiasmata Ibrahim does not make an active appearance in the story, as he is confirmed to have already left the Location, but hints of his former presence is seen in the various texts scattered around on the walls, of which some can only be viewed when one alters the colors of the panel. Ibrahim has knowledge of the ones who were entering the Location after him, as seen in his text 'Hi Sam!'. Ask The Forest Viewer Ask the Forest Viewer is a part of the ChiasmARG, featured as an askbox for the Forest Viewer, allowing "readers" to inquire about certain topics. The walls of Ibrahim's cell appear to be the main medium of the blog, with active thoughts appearing in green paint. White thoughts, theorized to be Ibrahim's subconsious, appear less noticably. In other universes Not much is known about Ibrahim in the PMMM fan-universe, except that the knowledge of Cold Lights disturbed this Ibrahim slowly, ultimately leading to him ending up as a Subject in the Chiasm Syndicate of this world. In here, he was blindfolded to prevent his power working subconsciously.. Even now he is not anymore, he has a full-grown witch plus barrier in his head who are dormant and 'still pretty much present in his head though'. His Soul Gem is placed on the Ajna, a chakra representative of knowledge, spiritual power and mind. Trivia *The Ask the Forest Viewer blog went live shortly after New Years Day 2014, with a counter being placed on the ChiasmARG forums prior. *He appears on the Magician card of the Electrophoresis tarot. **He is the only one to do so out of all the people in the dancestor group as well as the LUCA group. *Ibrahim's associated color is #00FF69, the inverted version of #FF0096, Anders' associated color. Category:ChiasmARG Category:Chiasm Syndicate Contained Subjects Category:Electrophoresis Category:Location Superhumans Category:Spiral-Symboled Superhumans